Closer
by yourfallenangelforever
Summary: Based on The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey 's song "Closer" this is basically the love story of Patch and Nora if all the characters were human. Loose storyline adapted from the song, so sit back, grab some popcorn and fall in love with Natch/Pora all over again!
1. Author's Note

_Hey, this is yourfallenangelforever. For all of you who don't know, I love music. I like many different types of music actually, from_ Beethoven, _to The Chainsmokers, To Halsey, Ariana Grande, Taylor Swift, Kelsea Ballerini. I was inspired to write this piece on a recent song I heard and was obsessed about : "Closer" by The Chainsmokers, ft. Halsey. If you haven't heard it, I suggest you do before reading this. Not only is it an amazing song, but this whole story is based on the storyline of that song._

 _Also, in this fanfic, all human, none of that Nephilim fallen angel mess. Marcie, Scott, Vee, Patch and of course Nora. But no Dabria. I can't stand her._


	2. Prologue

It was her. I could feel it. Every part of me yearned to sprint to the bar and scoop her up in one swoop, long legs and all, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. She left, I left. We were over. We had accepted that a long time ago and running into her life wouldn't make any changes now. She was a city girl, who was I to her? She probably lived in an apartment, went clubbing with her friends every Friday and had a good, loyal boyfriend that was never like me. I was turning away. It was time to go. I couldn't watch her from this distance anymore. The 10 metres seemed like a 10 centimetres.

I just couldn't anymore.


	3. Encounters

_Hey I was doing just fine before I met you_

 _I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm OK_

Patch's POV

I smirked. It was no surprise to me I had sunk the hardest ball of the night. And the car was officially mine.

"Hand over the keys, bitch." The slut that had made the greatest mistake to bet her car, yes a car!, against me definitely looked like she was regretting it. Her pout had turned vicious and bitter, and her lipstick was smeared. Not a good look. Besides, she was way too skinny for my liking and was a real bitch.

"How am I supposed to drive home tonight? I can't walk home looking like- " she gestured to her torn corset, "this. I look like a slut."

At this, I guffawed. _Too bad, bitch. Gotta call it a night, toodledoo!_

"Ever considered you _are_ a slut?" Before she could reply, I swiped the keys off the bench and turned to leave. Just as I was out of the door, I felt something light thump my back and stick there.

 _What the bloody hell?_ I thought. The bitch was hanging off my shoulder.

"Bloody hell, bitch! Get off me!" I yelled, trying to shake her off in the way one would shake a fly off.

"No! I want my keys back!" She wailed, trying to punch me.

In one swift motion, I grabbed her and pressed her against the wall, my body slamming into hers. Her eyes widened and she involuntarily moaned. Yes, I knew I was bloody hot, but I was trying to teach her a lesson, not turn her on. Who did she just think she was?

"Listen up, bitch. You betted. I won. I get the car, so I get the keys. Lesson learnt – don't cross me again. Okay, slut? If this happens again, I won't let you off so easy." I dropped her in disgust and strode across the room – to my new car.

Nora's POV

I was at the supermarket. Again. My best friend, Vee Sky had just broken up with her boyfriend of no less than one month, Elliot Saunders. Elliot had been trouble from the start, but Vee had really spent time taking care of him, and she truly loved him, so I let her be. So when they broke up, it wasn't news to me. She had been over at my place and basically clearing my place out of food. I had to restock _sometime._

While I shopped for more spaghetti sauce, I was mentally calculating my average grade for the semester. Okay, call me a nerd. Call me weird. Call me a weird nerd. But when I had a good job in NYC, a good house in NYC, a good reputation in NYC, I can relax and purge on designer brands. Just not now. And you might have noticed I've a bit obsessed with NYC. It's my dream destination. I'm going to get there one day, I know it.

And as I hoped, my average this semester was a straight A+. I sighed in relief. My grades had slipped last term when I was preparing for my 7th grade cello exam. I had gotten an A+ for that, but merely a B in English. I had completely freaked. I shook my head absentmindedly, remembering my horrified look as I clutched the test paper.

"Watch where you're going!" a husky voice almost yelled at me.

I looked up in shock, returning to the present. My trolley had slanted sideways, nearly pushing another almost empty trolley into the shelves.

"I'm so so-sorry." I stuttered as I looked to see who I had almost rammed over.

And all of a sudden, I couldn't breathe. I swear I was staring at an angel's face. His eyes were dark but so bright at the same time, boring into mine. His dark hair was mussed up and I had an urge to run my hands through them. I could see through his dark t-shirt his body was as perfect as the rest of him. I felt even more embarrassed for nearly running over this – who was he anyway?- boy's trolley.

He was staring at me too. I could feel him assessing me head-to-toe and I nearly shivered with pleasure. Something passed over his eyes and he shook his head violently. What had I done again? I thought.

"It's okay, sorry for yelling at you. I'm on a bit of an edge today." He said smoothly, wincing at the last sentence.

"It's fine. It's all my fault. I'm usually not this clumsy. Well, I am, but-" I stammered, blushing furiously.

"Cat got your tongue? Take a chill-pill, sweetheart." His dark eyes mocked me.

Suddenly, I felt angry. He was just a jerk, after all. Who was _he_ to mock me?

"It's a pity I don't feel obliged to do what you say. And there I thought _you_ were the one on an edge today." I mocked back.

His lips spread into a wide smile, showing perfect white teeth.

"Whoa. Almost as firey as your hair, aren't you?" he laughed. It was music to my ears. Literally.

I self-consciously twirled my hair around my finger. It wasn't red. It was auburn.

"It's not red. It's auburn!" I defiantly replied.

His smile widened.

"Definitely red, Angel." Suddenly, his phone buzzed. He looked at it with a mixture of annoyance and confusion.

"Gotta dash, nice meeting you." He shot me a dark grin and disappeared, leaving me to dream about the mysterious, handsome boy – no, no! He is a jerk, Nora. But I couldn't stop thinking about him. And _Angel?_ What the hell?

I sighed. Even if he liked me, I had botched all chances of a relationship with my sassy attitude. No wonder, as Vee said, I couldn't "score".

Patch's POV

The car wasn't half bad. Sleek, dark, it was _me._ I grinned. _Thanks, bitch!_ I thought to myself.

I stopped at the supermarket and jumped out. Yes, it's almost comical to see me throwing food into a basket, but I gotta get my nutrition from somewhere. It was quick, I told myself. But I was kidding myself. I secretly loved to cook. That was why I was at the most secluded supermarket I could find. Don't want anyone knowing tough bad-boy Patch loved to cook and bake cakes.

I headed straight to the pasta aisle. I loved pasta. The flavours, herbs, and especially the cheeses. I was just inspecting the cheeses when I felt something bump against me.

Without looking up, I yelled angrily, "Watch where you're going!" I looked up, only to see the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my whole life blush red as a tomato and look at her feet. I immediately felt guilty.

She looked like my type of angel. Firey red hair in loose curls around her delicate frame. Pale, grey eyes staring out at me. Perfect features, a petite frame covered by baggy sweatpants. I liked that. Girls who dressed tight dressed for attention. I gave attention to girls that deserved it, not to those who asked for it. Even wearing sweatpants, she looked positively radiant and glowing. I suddenly had an urge to run my hands through that wild hair, kiss those soft lips.

"I'm so so-sorry." She stammered. She was redder than a tomato. It was cute. Wait what? When have I ever used _cute_? It was hot and sexy, not cute. I shook my head violently. What was wrong with me – what was this girl doing to me?

For some reason, I wanted to get in her good books.

"It's okay, sorry for yelling at you. I'm on a bit of an edge today." I winced at the last sentence. I was almost always on an edge.

"It's fine. It's all my fault. I'm usually not this clumsy. Well, I am, but-" she stammered out. I was laughing my head off internally by now. She was so damn cute, I couldn't help it. I didn't know when I actually had a conversation with a girl that I actually enjoyed. Well here was one.

"Cat got your tongue? Take a chill-pill, sweetheart." I couldn't help it. It was so fun to play with her.

"It's a pity I don't feel obliged to do what you say. And there I thought _you_ were the one on an edge today." Her grey eyes flashed menacingly, her firey temper now in sync with her hair.

This only made me like her more, though. Other girls were forever trying to swoon around me, flashing too much skin at me. I could never hold a proper conversation with them, let alone them standing up to me. Not that I could blame them of course. But this girl – she was simply refreshing and intriguing. I couldn't get enough of her.

I involuntarily smiled, a real smile, one that showed teeth. A smile for _her_. This girl who made me feel… happy.

"Whoa. Almost as firey as your hair, aren't you?" I teased.

She self-consciously twirled a lock of her beautiful hair around her finger. Other girls did this, of course. On them it was simply a seduction tool. But on this girl, it was simply innocent. I liked it.

"It's not red. It's auburn!" she retorted, but it looked like she was trying to convince herself more than me. My smile widened. I never knew I could smile so much, be so happy. This girl was like no one I had ever met before. She was stunningly beautiful, sassy, could hold a conversation, intelligent and had the guts to stand up to me. She was like my own personal angel.

"Definitely red, Angel." Her eyes widened at the pet name. I liked it. Angel. It matched her perfectly.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed. I looked at it in a mixture of annoyance and confusion. Who actually had my number these days and what did they want? It was Rixon, my best friend.

 **Hey Patch. Need a little backup.**

I sighed. I would have to continue this conversation later with my Angel. I had no clue what Rixon meant, but I know when he needed backup, he _needed_ backup. He wasn't one to ask for help.

"Gotta dash, nice meeting you." I shot away, before this girl could tempt me to stay any longer. I quickly paid for the pasta ingredients and drove away hurriedly in my new car, realising too late I had no idea what her name was and had forgotten to ask for her number. I groaned. Stupid, stupid me.

 _So do you like it so far? What could be the "emergency" Rixon has? How is Patch ever going to find Nora? If you liked it, PLEASE PLEASE IM BEGGING REALLY REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THEY MAKE MY DAY!_


End file.
